14 things I greatly dislike from Naruto Fanfiction
by tchaparian
Summary: A list of 14 things I dislike from ff's I've read,  examples included!  Borrowed the idea from Aiko, I just didn't do it as thoroughly as hers. Read curiously,Enjoy immensely,Agree with me wholeheartedly,Review enthusiastically! T for minor language.


Rant! Inspired by Aiko/Tara/Unpleasant best friend[: I'm only doing one 'cause if I post more, it'd be like I was cheating off of her or something. :\

**Things I greatly dislike from Naruto fan fiction stories are **

Bad OC's,

Bad plot. [She loves him, he doesn't love her. He loves her, she loves another dude. He kisses her after dating her best friend. She falls in love with him and they live happily ever after.]

Author notes for a chapter. [*Opens e-mail inbox* Omg! My favorite story is updated! *Goes to check on page after getting seated comfortably with soft music, comfortable reading light, and finger food for the stressful parts of the story. *Reads first sentence* "Dear readers, Blahblahblahblah, I won't be updating for the next two months." *Jumps out of chair* "NOOOO!"],

No updates for years [Do you want us to give up on you?],

Making characters listen/dance/sing/do explicit things to popular music [I seriously don't think Sasuke likes listening to Lady Gaga.],

Over detailing everything [He had the clearest shining blue amethyst eyes that simply shone in the radiant sunlight, bringing attention to his gorgeous ,flawless, simply perfect face.],

Not detailing anything [He had blue eyes and pretty skin. His face was pretty too.],

Bad spelling/grammar/ punctuation [ nd he lyk tots new he had 2 go 2 saukses house cuz he had 2 go train nd junk 2mrw],

Mary Sues [She was perfect. Her body was amazing and she could easily beat the crap out of him. She had the best scores in class. He wished he could date her. She was so much more beautiful and rich and smart and stronger than he was. *Sigh* So what if he was the prince of England? He totally loved that "ordinary" perfect girl!],

Exaggerated sob story. [Everybody hated him. He had to search the garbage for food. Nobody cared. He had to become a prostitute to continue living. People beat him. He was forced to take drugs. He has raped and found half-dead, but it was him, not the rapist that got arrested. Apparently he was the scum of the scum of the scum of society. Maybe even lower than that.]

Sudden Awesomeness after said sob story. [After all that, he killed everybody 'cause he hates them. They deserved it for abusing him. It wasn't even hard, you know, he was abused, so it's completely justified. Abused people always have super-cool powers to get revenge on all they thought unworthy. Everybody (except for his future b*tch) falled under that category. Even she was closed to getting beheaded. He also has to have a harem. Even if he's an 8 year old mastermind, he still needs his sex. :|]

Bad summaries. [First time doing this! Rated T for language and stuff. It kinda sucks but no flames please! You have to view my story to see the real summary! Sakura bashers are welcome!]

Author notes in the middle of a story. ["Sakura.." He managed to choke out. [A/N: Not like choke, but you know, crying sort of… Anyway back to the story!] "I love you!" ~The mood is killed viciously by ferocious story ruining dogs.]

Random Japanese words [really any language],["Konnichiwa Sasuke!" Sakura cried out because she was so totally kawaii. "Ohayou gozaimasu." Sasuke replied. "O genki desu ka?" ~They're in friggin' America! The language is set to English! You are not Japanese!~]

Those number things that make you have to scroll to the bottom of the page to know what they indicate, [ Sasuke and Ino bumped into each other (1), Blahblahblah.. *You scroll to bottom of page* (1) – This totally happened between me and my friend ~ Proceeds to tell life story~]

Completely canon characters, [This is fan fiction! If we wanted to know what exactly happened at Wave, we would watch the anime or read the manga! There's no need to repeat it.]

Completely OOC characters, [Sasuke managed to giggle out, "I totally have like, no idea what you just said! LOL."]

Bashing of any character, [Sakura was so ugly that nobody could stand her. Sasuke hated her because she was fat and stupid. She died eating a cupcake because she exploded.]

Ectc. [End of current thinking capacity.]

**Yeah. These are just my opinions. I'm pretty sure lots of people can disagree with me on these, but I just wanted my thoughts to be known. Review for any reason, the most preferable being criticism/praise. :D**


End file.
